


BULLET(Proof)

by KimchiOverlord



Series: reversal [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Serie, first fanfic, hope you enjoy it, might be horrible nut i tried my best, tell any suggestions please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiOverlord/pseuds/KimchiOverlord
Summary: Popular Park Jinwoo (junior) always wants to bother the nerdy but sunshine myungjun(senior, Jinwoo haven't found out though. Always thought he was younger or same age). But, now that he learned that myungjiun was graduating soon he need to do the thing that he promised himself he would for a very long time now. Oh and myungjun hates him.Bullet-JinwooProof-Myungjun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There probably won't be much note from me. Because I don't really like writing them, so I'll only write very important info. I'm not really good since this is my first one so I hope that you'd give me suggestions please tell me and help me grow. and I'm also willing to take any requests if you want(please be as specific as you can so that I can write a story that will fit your taste) and if I can be sure that it'd be what you want. If i decline please understand that it's because I could not write anything good with it, but as soon as I think of something for it I will right away thank you! Hope you like it!

       Park Jinwoo have always had a..... how do I say this? Perfect life? he had all the thing that he could possible ask god for. From money to friends, and he had never had a relationship problem. (except the fact that he is kind of below avarage height) He was just not the type of person that you would expect to befriend the nerdy sunshine Myungjun, right?! Maybe that's the reason why he always wants to bully Myungjun.(though fail because Myungjun is quite tough)Or is there another reason that he wants to bully Myungjun? 

**Jinwoo**

"Hey minhyuk let's go"

"Hyung are you going there again? What are you going to do there?"

"What else? I'm going to have some fun. Besides you know there's nothing I'd rather do than go bother that nerd."

"Hyung aren't you tired of this? It'd been two years."

"Whatever lets just go."

_I promise I'll tell you the truth just not now. What if you're just like the rest of them? You'd never understand._

**Myungjun**

_What are those jerks doing here? What can even possibly want this time?_

As soon as he begins to see Jinwoo pocking his head through the classroom's slide door looking for him. The usual sunshine atmosphere that constantly surround him completely vanished. 

"Myungjun! Jinwoo's looking for you."

"Ah! Oh..Uhh.. Thanks." 

As Myungjun walk towards his 'bully'(supposingly) Jinwoo and Minhyuk was already surrounded by a whole bunch of girls trying to flirt with them.

_who would want to date those jerks? Are they blind? Or just straight up dumb?_

"Hey, you nerd come with us, let's go."

"And I should commit to you because?....."

_Who do you this jerk thinks he is? Ordering people around like he's the king. It was fun messing with him at first but now it might've became too much. I am graduating soon though so why not mess around with him some more?I'll just go with it for now.Honestly these kids thinks just because they have a lot of money, they can do anything they want._

"Because I gave an order and you fulfil your duty by following them like you always have. So hurry up and move"

As they walked through the halls myungjun was greeted by a great deal of people. Though Myungjun was known as a nerd in school, he was still very favored due to his humor and sunshine smile that everyone finds fascinating. And everytime he waved back Jinwoo makes a pouty and sulky face. 

 _What's with that face? Is he jealous seein a nerd popular?(_  yes, he admits his popularity.) _Why? He's the one who have bassically everybody fonding all over him. Maybe it's the nerd part._

"Hey goofball go buy us some drinks."

"Huh? Are you disabled? Why are you asking me to do it you lazy ass? Or are you brike now?"

"Hah, you've got quite a sharo tongue as always huh. No I'm not broke infact I never will be, but you're right I am feeling kind of lazy right now. Most importantly though I just want you to do it so move."

       While cursing under his breath Myungjun walk away toward to direction of the vending machine. Without asking he had already know what to buy since for the last two years Jinwoo and Minhyuk had always had the same drinks everyday.

_Alright Jinwoo is cola and minhyuk is melon juice. I should plan my scheme for today. *haizzz* It had been difficult to think of new tricks nowaday since I've used all of them._

Everyday Jinwoo would ask Myungjun to buy his cola and everyday Myungjun secretly or not so secretly pulled a prank on him. Last time he even putted laxative in jinwoos cola. Jinwoo Spent that whole entire day in the restroom or the nurse office. 

_Myungjun you've been doing a different stunt everday and that jerk still ask you to go buy the drink? Why?! Is it because he don't want to waste his money so he uses mine instead? But it's just $2 and he's better than well off. So why does he put up with so much? It just doesn't add up. Maybe he's just mess up in the head or something. Or is he planning something like a mega revenge to get back at me. But still whatever scary thing he is planning it wont even be worth enough to be putting up with everything._

After a ten minutes walk Myungjun had finally reached the vending machines.It would usually take only around three to four minutes to get there but dince he was lost in his thoughts and catching small conversations with everybody it took him quite some time. 

"*humph* Hyung! God I've looked everywhere for you *humph* where have you been?"

"Sanha you know I'l be here at around this time so why bother searching just come straight here." 

"I did hyung but you weren't here, so I went to the cafeteria where those jerks are looking for you. I didn't come anywhere near them of course. But you weren't there either. So i ran all over the place and asked everybody for you."

"Well glad you found me, I was kind of lost in thoughts today so i walked a bit slower. But Sanha the important thing right now is I need your help I'm running out of ideas."

"Help you? with what hyung?"

"what else?"

*Looking at the sodas* "ahhhhh okay! put a worm in it or something."

"Already done that."

"Mix it with orange juice?"

"Old"

Oh did you try mentos?"

"I'm a science nerd Sanha! Of course I did!"

"Hyung come on is there anything that you haven't done?!"

"That's what I'm wondering, why do you think I asked for your help?"

"Hummm, Oh I got it! Just shake it up hyung. Classic but never fails."

"Ah! you're right!!!"

(ten minutes later)

"I swear hyung you don't have to shake it that much, I think that's enough. As if your life depends on it."

"Ahhh but it does hahahaha."

**Jinwoo**

"Here you go!"

"Oh thanks"*smirking*

_I wonder what he did this time. Seriously everyday, pulling a different stunt no wonder he's a nerd having so many ideas in his head._

"Hyung are you sure it's safe this time?"

"Pff nope, of course not! So that's why I'll....."

As Myungjun had his back to Jinwoo giggling to Sanha. Jinwoo opened the can facing towards Myungjun, and before he knew it, he was already covered in cola from top to bottom.

"PARK!!!! JINWOO!!! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW! ISWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!! ARGHHHH!!!!"

"Me? Was it my fault? Should I kneel down and apologize to you? You were the one that were stupid enough to have your back turned to me while knowing that I might have already got you all figured out by now. And you shook the can yourself I didn't do anything, I was just casually opening my drink." 

"YOU! I! JUST! WHY YOU?! UGH!!!!!"

"I swear i've never hated anyone so badly in my life before."

"Hyung, Dongmin hyung said he's waiting for us for the council meeting."

"Okay let's head there then." 

"Hyung are you sure? Don't you need to cool down and perhaps change your clothes first?"

Nah I'll be fine, besides I'd feel better telling him the story, and I can change there anyway, so let's go."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of bad if I have to say so myself. I'll fix the story once I've thought of something better. I had to go back like 3 times and change the plot =.= and it still sounds bad for some reason. And I've decided to change my way of writing for less confusions and more be more descriptive.

The moment Myungjun and Sanha walked through the door Dongmin can already sense that something isn't right. Looking up from his documents the atmosphere was filled with anger and irritation. Disracted by the tense and dense atmophere, it took him almost five minutes to finally notice that Myungjun was completely soaked and covered by cola.  

"Wow there! what happened to you Hyung?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?! LOOK AT ME! You're really going to ask me that question? Park Jinwoo happened that's what's up! I swear I'm going to make that jerk pay!"

"Hyung whatever you're planning on doing don't go overboard with it."

"Geez Dongmin I know I'm not a kid."

*barely above a whisper*"You act like a kid sometimes though."(Sanha's so dead)

"Sanha's right I'm almost positive that you started your own mess like any other time."

"Started my own mess? What do you mean Lee Dongmin? He was totally the one who drives me insane!"  _this time_

"Hyung, I think Dongmin hyung is right you did kind of started the mess yourself." 

"Yah! I didn't and you know it!"

*deep sigh*"Gosh you're acting like a kid."

"Hey! I'm your hyung show me some respect."

"Either way you should go change your clothes before you get sick and bother us about it."

"Sahna can you fetch me a towel?"

"Ah, we don't have any spare clothes or towels today. You'd have to go to the nurse's office."

"Wait what? I have to walk all the way over there? But it's like five halls away!"

"sorry hyung"

**Myungjun**

_Gosh I'm so going to kill those two later along with Jinwoo. It's a good thing that everybody the school left the school ground during break time, or else it would've been a disaster....An even bigger one!_

Myungjun walked through the door still very mad obviously but his head had somewhat calmed down by the time he got there.

"Seonsaengnim ahhhhh! Can I get *looking around* oh where'd she go? Guess i'll have to get it myself."

As he closes the curtains behind him to whipe off the coke that had stained his shirt and had latched onto his skin like glue, the door suddenly slammed open and Myungjun jumped at the sudden sound causing him to stumble backwards and almost fell out from behind the curtains.

"seonsaengnim?"

"......."

"Who is it?"

"................."

No one answered and the door slammed closed again as if it had never been opened before. and sound was gone as quick as it had came. 

_What was that? No more importantly **who** was that?_

As he pushed the curtains aside and stepped out, he spotted a set of gym uniform on the nurse's desk. It took him by surprised and so he stood there staring at the gym uniform before questions came rushing to his mind as if had been waiting for a chance centuries ago.

_Dongmin must have gotten his gym uniform for me. besides from those jerks nobody else knew about the indicent right?..... Lets put this on first though, I dont want to stand here questioning myself without an answer shirtlessly forever.... seriously though who's is this? ......Are you kidding me?! It fits? So I't not Dongmin's or Sahna's and isn't my size.... uhhh a bit rare? I forgot my uniform today so of course it couldn't be mine.......?_

Myungjun began searching for a name, hoping the owner had put his name on his uniform somewhere. He found some faded words written in the inner collar of the shirt.

"P....ark? J....i..oo? PARK JINWOO?!!!!? What is this? Am I infected be some kind of disease now? Or did is he trying to poison me with his clothes? Hah! Is it acid?"

_wait shouldn't I died by now if it was acid or poison? even if it isn't the thought of his germs on me is sickening. This is bad I have to go to the doctor to get a blood test right after school. No I don't want to die young..... Am going to have to wear this for the rest of the day? But I'm going to die soon anyway I have almost been invaded by some type of scary disease from him. I would rather die from a disease than embarrassment and then a disease both ways~~~_

**Jinwoo**

"Hyung I didn't think that you could've done that and actually caught him, all of those experiences really paid off. He was so red, his head must have flown off by the time he walked away, right hyung? Oh where did you go earlier? You just left me by myself and took off without a word you were rushing too."

"Hum? Ah yeah..... I left some stuff so I went back to the class and got them......"

"Hyung? Hey what's wrong?"

"......"  _This is bad, really bad. What do I do? God why don't you kill me now? Will he wear it? Does it fits him? Did he wear it? Uhhh I wish I could just dig a hole right now and stay there till I die. I made the worst possible decision in my life!_

Jinwoo concern and nervous looks was starting to show and I shock Minhyuk to see his hyung like that for the first time in a very long time. For the passed seven years his hyung had never showed any worries or nervousness no matter how badly the situation was or how it had turned out. Jinwoo looked as if he was ready to break down any second now if Minhyuk had looked away or not wake him up to whatever had changed his hyung.

"HYUNG!"

*flinched* "Minhyuk ah! I think I've really done it this time."

"You sure did that was awesome hyung!"

"No! That's horrible!"

".....? Why are you sweating so much hyung? Are youpanicking.?"

"This is totally worng. I'm never going to be forgiven."

"Wow there calm down, why are you like this? Is it about EArlier with Myungjun? Wasn't he your targer?"

*mumbling*"Yes, but not that type of target....."

"What do you mean by 'not that type of target?' What's going on here hyung?"

"Actually I'm...... actually....."

"You what?! spit it out already!"

"It's just that....."

"HYUNG!"

"I'veLikedMyungjunForAVeryLongTimeNow!"

Time seems to had freezes complete for the boys. Minhyuk couldn't believe his ears. He had never had the thought that his Hyung had been liking the nerdy myungjun all this time his eyes widen and his throat felt dried as if he had been left out in the desert for days without any water for food. Snapping back to start time again he was wordless for awhile before confirming the information that he might have misheard in that brief moment as his hyung stumbled and tried to explain the situation but every word that Jinwoo said could reach minhyuk it was just all deafening sounds to him. He couldn't understand anything anymore his head was filled with thoughts of why Jinwoo had done those things to the person he liked.  

"What is this? are you serious? Then why did you.... Is that anyway to treat the person you like?!"

".....IT's nOt BuT wHaT cOuLd I hAvE dOnE WhEn I hAvE tO LiVe Up To WhAt OtHeR vIeWeD mE aS? Me and him? Lovers? We shouldn't even be friends!"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT THEY WANT OR THINK? MAKE THEM ACKNOWLEDGE THE FACT THAT YOU LOVE WHO YOU LOVE! THIS IS YOUR LIFE AND YOURS ONLY THEY DON'T CONTROLL WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT YOU DO. Shouldn't your feelings stand first? What were you thinking? Honestly."

"I WASN'T MiNhYuk!.... I wasn't think. That's why I messed up."

Jinwoo voice was craking trying to choke back his tears. He couldn't handle it anymore It was all too much for him after what Minhyuk had said. He was an idiot for not doing what he should have and instead what others wanted and expected. He had always lived the way his parents wanted him too without a second say and to please others around him. So ,uch so that he had forgotten about his own feelings and emotions, he had even forgotten himself of what he wanted to be and once were. he was not the carefree and stubborn Jinwoo anymore like he once were, now he's just someone who constantly reminds himself that he have to be what others wanted him too and stop putting himself first.

"Hyung let's go apologize."

"I can't minhyuk not now give me some time please."

"We have no time to waste hyung do you want the situation to get worse?"

"I don't that's why give us some time for me to redeem myself and for Myungjun to cool down."

*sigh*"fine but hurry hyung before you run out of time." 

_Run out of time?_

It was the next day, Jinwoo had somewhat cleared his head but something inside him was still not allowing him to move on. His car arrived at the school entrance, Minhyuk was already waiting for him like usual. Trying his best to look like his usual self Jinwoo got out the car and walk towards Minhyuk.

"Hyung! you're here already? that's unsual."

"Yeah couldn't really sleep so why not go to school. do you always get here this early?"

"Yeah Mr.Kang have to drive mom and dad to work so he have to drive me here at around six so he can go back and take them."

"Wow that's amazing maybe I'll start coming early too so that you won't have to wait."

"Nah it's alright I'm used to it. You can come pick me up from now on though."

"sure, let's get to class now."

On his way to his class with Minhyuk from a very far distance he could hear someone scream his name. Both the boys turned around to see myungjun calling from the other end of the hall. His voice could be hear from even outside the school. Lucky for him it was still early and the school was mostly empty and the teacher still have yet to arrived. He felt as if his heart was going to jumps out of his heart. He was mentally and almost physiclly breaking down. He didn't know what to do besides standing there frozen like a mannequin. His mind wwnt completely plank all he knew was that he was not prepared for it, he was not prepare for anything that Myungjun might be throwing at him.

"Minhyuk what do I do? He's calling for me."

"Hyung this is you chance to apologize to him."

"But...."

"YAH! Park Jinwoo hurry up and come here I don't have all day."

"Go hyung, goodluck I'll wait for you in the classroom."

Jinwoo began to walk down the hall with his head tilted down and not wanting to look up at Myungjun and straight in his eyes like usual. Trying to prepare himself for the absolute worst case scenario. But no matter what he did or think about he knew it would not do him no good when it comes to facing Myungjun especially not now. Jinwoo was trembling and his voice cracking when he tried to answer Myungjun his voice was cracking very noticably. To the point where his troats clumps up together so tightly that he had a difficult time breathing.

"He..Hey Myungjun."

"'Hey was all you can say?"

"Ok listen I'm so sorry for what I've done, I really am. so if you could just give me a bit of mercy and forgive me even a little, I promise that I will never bother you again. Please I'll do anything you want."

"Are you apologizing? That's odd Is something wrong with your head today? Are you planning something again?"

_Planning something? That should be my question. NOT NOW JINWOO! NOW IS NOT THE TIME, be sincere._

"No I'm not I promise."

"Well.... if you say so then I'll take pity on you and forgive you a little for apologizing and the gym uniform yesterday. But before I can forgive you completely and whole heartedly I'd need you to do something for me."

"Awesome name it I'll try my best."

"How about............. School duty for a month?"

"A month? I'll be dead by then."

"Fine three weeks, are you doing it or not?"

"Three weeks is still a bit..... fine."

"Good then I'll be making my exit now."

 _Gosh the heaven have come to bless me. I get too see him this early in the morning and he was ready to forgive.....After the cruel punishment though. But it'll be worth it, I can't believe he was so kind hearted._ (he's blinded by love I swear)

While Jinwoo was fantasizing to himself. Myungjun caught him by surprise a second time when he suddenly turned aroung to face Jinwoo with a very wide and bright smile. He seemed to be very amused and satisfied, it made jinwoo felt more relax now. A smile was starting to form on his face when Myungjun finally spoke out.

"Oh and." 

"Uh yeah?"

"I think it's about time you adress me correctly."

"Huh? Oh, by your name? Ok."

"No not that, addressing me by my name isn't even acceptable."

"So what do I call you by?"

"Hyung of course, have you lost your mind? Or are you stupid?"

"Hyung? Why would I call you that when you're younger than me? at most same age?"

"I'm a senior you numb-nut."

"What? A Senior? Are you serious right now? So you're going to graduate this year?"

"When else? How could you not know when you came to my class everyday?"

"I-I...I didn't know that was your class."

"What nonsense are you spitting? Then why'd you came for me everyday? Or did you came for someone else, but chose to bother me?"

"No I came for you.... I mean because of you....no, I came to bother you but I thought you just goes there for breaks or something you know like a visiting the seniors. Since you were always surrounded by a lot of people. Oh and that tall lanky kid that's in first year was always with you and the president too, he's in second right?"

"Oh, so you know about everybody elses in the world but me."

"Uhhh............. Anyyyywayyyy I'm sorry and I'll start calling you hyung now."

"Remember to do your punishment correctly and stop making up stories by yourself, Bye."

_OMGOMGOMG he actually said bye to me I think my heads going to explode. Heart can you stop beating so fast before you jump out into the opening for everyone to see?_

Jinwoo rushed to Minhyuk's classroom almost stumbled over himself. He was in a rush to tell Minhyuk what had just happened. His mind have never felt this much happiness before. It was only senconds till he reached the class, it was empty the only presence there was Minhyuk. But Jinwoo couldn't get a single word out. He went mute and only a happy expression on his face showed.

 "Hyung! How did it go? Did you apologize? Did he accepted it? What happened? HUYNG!!! Stop standing there grinning like a goofball and tell me already. You expression says it all but I want to hear the story hyung."

"Oh My Gosh Minhyuk! he said that he'll forgive me if I do my punishment correctly, and he even thanked me for the uniform. and when he walked away he even said bye like omg he smile was so bright and cute. It felt like the sunshine was standing in front of me and smiled so brightly that it made my eyes hurt. This is the best day of my life!! Oh my gosh and I better find a way to confess quick because he's a senior. That means he's going to graduate soon. I was so flustered and surprised when he told me that can you believe it?"

"How did you not know that he was a senior? We walked to his class everyday, like... you are pathetic. Why did you think I told you to hurry up and confess?"

"So wait you knew? I mean I was dumb-founded I felt so embrassed too. To know even know that my crush was a senior I swear my heart almost couldn't even handle it anymore. I was so like huh? ahhh. uh.. HUH?! AH! UH!"

"Ok ok calm down, but what uniform and what was the punishment?"

"Oh uh yeah remember when I walked out the cafeteria and left you?"

"Yeah you said you forgot some stuff so you went back....wait a minute don't tell me you got your gym clothes for him."

"Bingo"

"No way kcould've just told me that instead of being all secretive about it geez. So what's the punishment about?"

"Well he got me on school duty for three weeks."

"Noway you're going to have to clean the school? Hyung I wish you the best of luck."

"Yeah and I have good news for you."

"What is it?.....Don't tell me that I have to help you."

"Yeah so smart aren't you excited best friend?"

"Ew no, and no I'm not helping you."

"But I'll die you know our school is big and filthy."

"It looks pretty clean to me though and this have got nothing to do with me."

"come on please my back is going to be broken."

"Fine but just remember you got yourself into this and I'm not going to hrlp you all that much."

"cool thanks."

Even though the punishment haven't even started yet Jinwoo was already feeling wary after school. It was an exhausting day since they had so many quiz and tests. He was already out of energy by the time the bell rung, but a promise is a promise if he hope to get close to Myungjun. Jinwoo makes his way to Minhyuk's class He was about to call out to Minhyuk when he looked over and Minhyuk was already gone from his seat.

_This boy I'm going to kill him when I'm done cleaning. It wasn't his fault though I can't really force him to help me. But isn't he my friend? Just going to ditch me like a piece of trash at least stay and support me. Guess I'm going to be cleaning by myself._

**Myungjun**

Jinwoo wasn't the only one that was staying after school the council students were. Dongmin was busy working and tired, and Sanha went go buy a few drinks for them. Everyone was busy with something except for Myungjun. He couldn't wait to see how things turns out and to see an exhausted look on Jinwoo that would surely pleases him. Myungjun sat there grinnning like an idiot until Dongmin finally annoyed and finally called out to him.

"Hyung! get to work stop being lazy. And that smile is creeoing me out."

"I am working."

"Not very effectively."

"Do YOUR work and stop worrying about mine instead I'm going to got it done."

"Hyung I don't think that Jinwoo's all that bad. He appologized to you and let you borrow his clothes."

"I don't know maybe he's pulling some type of scheme that we don't know about. Or maybe he really is a nice person. Who knows, we'll wait and see."

Dongmin and Myungjun was arguing back and fore about how Jinwoo might or might not be a good person before they hear Sanha's voice screaming from the end of the hall in the direction of the gym. They bith got up and rushed to Sanha that was standing in front of the gym. His eyes wide opened and he stood there stil very very still, without a single movement. Dongmin tried to walk pass the tall kid to see what had happened that caused Sanha's life time seems to have completely stopped. 

"Humh? What's going on?"

Myungjun asked out of great curiousity,when he was blocked by the two much taller dongsaengs.

"Hyung look at this."

"I'm a clean freak hyung and I wouldn't be able to make it this clean. It's sparkling."

"He must really wants you to forgive him."

"You two stop being so soft. You really think this can make up for what he have done? Absolutely not. I gave him a job and it's just his duty to fulfill it."

"I know he poured cola on you and all but aren't you being a bit childish? The man worked hard forgive him already. Don't you think this is too harsh? Take pity on him. It was your fault too wasn't it, stop being so selfish."

"Are you fuys taking his side now? What traitors."

"Traitors? We never even hated the guy it was just you."

"Yeah all you."

"Whatever he's just going to have to continue until I'm satisfy, I hold the power now."

"Well hurry up and let go of your power before he dies and you ends up in jail for cruelty."

*whishper*"He is kind of pityful I guess"

"What was that hyung?"

"Nothing! Let's get back to work."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it sucked!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T^T school starts tomorrow so I won't be able to update frequently anymore. Going to take a long time to update from now on T^T.

**Jinwoo**

His first day was torturing, he was almost positive that his arms were going to falls off. As he was walking home with his frailed and tired body dragging himself through the roads, he was lost in his own thoughts he had never worked so hard because of anybody before. It made him realized more or less of just how important Myungjun was to him.

_ugh my arms are going to fall off. Who would've even thought that Jinwoo the only son of the M.E.I c.e.o would end up cleaning the school like a custodian? That damn Minhyuk even ditched me, he is so dead if i ever catch him. I know it's not his fault but leaving me myself is cruel._

He reaches the front door of his 'mansion' struggling to get his fingerprint scan with his tired and heavy arms  dragging his feet through his wide front yard, that seems like way too big sometimes especially now, he finally manage to make it into his home. Jinwoo was just getting ready to head upstairs to his room before he paused and curses at himself for why he'd ever chose to sleep on the second floor of all the rooms they had. he was too worn out already to even think straight at this point don't even talk about climbing all those stares. So he chose to settle himself on the spacious sofa in their living room. He was getting himself comfortable in the couch with his eyes heavy and droopy when he was greeted by one of their maid. He just nodded his head as he was too exhausted to reply to her which he would always greet her politely. Even though they works for him Jinwoo was a well manered kid and didn't care about that fact as to they were older than himself. It was comforting there, the cushion was soft, he could feel the warm air from the heater brushing agaunst his face, and it was quiet and peaceful. It was enough to make him falls asleep, It was really was. Jinwoo eyes were closed, he was breathing slowly trying to relax his body and conforting himself with sleep.I was as close to paradise as it could've been, until he heard his mom yelling his name from the walk way between their kitchen and the living room. she rushed over hitting on his thighs trying to wake him up from sleep and exhaustion.

"Park Jinwoo wake up what are you thinking sleeping at a place like this? Do we not provide you with a room? Wake up and go to your room before you get sick."

*muffling*"Just five minutes mom, I'm tired."

"Why are you back so late? Did you go out drinking or something?"

"You know I don't drink and I don't smell like liquor do I? I was out with Minhyuk that's all ", he lied

"Well whatever's the case go to your room if you want to sleep, and ask minhyuk if he wants to join us for dinner since his parents won't be coming home for a while. They went with your dad on a business trip and won't come back till next month."

"He'll he fine. *mumbling* he ditched me real quick after all."

"Just call him over, don't say another word."

"ok ok"

Jinwoo slowly open his eyes, got off the couch and walk upstairs while dialing in Minhyuk's number.

"hey sup hyung."

"Mom asked if you want to come over for dinner."

"really? that'll be nice hyung."

"Park Minhyuk you get here I swear" trying to keep his voice down to a whisper, beforee he was interrupted. 

"Ok hyung before you kill me I just want you to know that you'd be thanking me later for ditching you."

"What are you insane? Why would I thank you for that?"

"Just wait for me hyung."

Minhyuk hung up before Jinwoo could curse at him anymore than he was willing to hear. Jinwoo stood quietly in the entrance of his room. He had no energy left to call Minhyuk back, he lied down on his stomache on his previously made bed and went into a deep sleep. Around 20 minutes later his sleep was interupted by some loud bangings on his door. He got up to open it, but before he could even got to his feet Minhyuk swung the door opened and looked around the spacious room trying to locate his hyung that was already raging with anger. Without saying anything Minhyuk gave him a wide and bright smile as if Jinwoo was about to give him oresent instead of beating him up. Jinwoo stop just before he give Minhyuk a punch in his face, furious of why Minhyuk is still giving him that goofy grin of his.  

"Hyung ok calm down and listen to me and well too ok?"

"You really haven't learned your lesson I'm really going to kill you right here and now."

"Fine but before you do just look at this first."

Minhyuk struggle to look for something from his bag. He took out his phone after digging around for about thirty seconds. He opened his phone to show it to Jinwoo, all there was, was somebody's number gods knows whose.

"So you found someone number fascinating, you should thank this random number that you found, because that's going to make me want to punch you even more! I swear if you say that it's some girl's number I'm going to pop your neck off with my bare hands."

"Uhuh it's not just anybody's number hyung it belong to the onw and only love of your life."

*sarcastically*"Oh my gosh. You Did? Omg you are the god of my life.... Stop joking around like I'll believe you just like that. Like you could ever get his number when he only give it to his closest friends."

"Did some research didn't we? But if you don't believe me I'm going to call it to prove it to you."

"I mean I do secretly search for every little thing I can get about him so... Wait! that's not the point don't call it. What if it's really him? What do I say?"

"Don't worry I'll just hang up and say wrong number."

"Wait Minhyuk"

Before he could stop minhyuk from calling the supposingly Myungjun's number, it was already too late Minhyuk was already on the phone with some one on the other side of the line.

~This is Myungjun speaking who is it~

The voice on the other side answered, the so ever sweet voice that Jinwoo would notice anywhere and the one that makes his heart pumps wildly without a cure, it was really Myungjun's phone number. He stood paralyzed, his breathing stopped he would dare to make a move or even the slightest sound. Minhyuk was busy staring at him before the voice on the other side asked again

~Who is it?~

More frustrated than curious this time. It made even Minhyuk jump, he came back to reality and answer Myungjun trying his best to disguise his voice.

~I'm sorry we got the wrong number~

~oh! is that so ok goodbye have a nice day~

Myungjun turned back to being honey sweet and it made Jinwoo blush deep red. He finally was able to breath again when the phone call was cut off. Minhyuk give him a smirk, trying to hold back his laughter at the sight of his flustered and somehow nervous now hyung.

"See? I told you."

"H-how did you get his number?"

"Well he gave it to me saying that since you did so well keeping the school clean and neat, he's going to give it to you a reward."

"No way really?... Wait if he wanted to give me his number then why didn't he give it directly to me? Considering that he don't even talk to you. And wouldn't he have known your number, no actually he might not ask for a number back but wouldn't he be expecting the number to be mine? Knowing him he'd probably yelled out my name or something even if he's wrong."

" Uhmmmm uhhh well ummmm ok fine you caught me, he didn't actually give it to me I kind of uh stole it?"

"You did what? Now what's he going to think of me? You're making me sound like some desperate stalker."

"You are kind of like one though you know everything about him without him telling you. You even have someone researching about him."

"WHY YOU"

"Whatever so this afternoon I went to ask arounf for his number and almost everybody, ok fine everybody give me the same statement 'oh he won't give me his number' I ended up having to give the whole school my number though they kept on asking for it really. uhm I gave up on asking so I kind of slipped into the student council room."

"And you stole his phone......number?"

"Yup."

"Are you nuts? What would we do if he knew? How did you slipped in though."

"I was going to give up since everybody went home already. I passed by the room on my way out and the tall and lanky kid called them out, while they rushed to the kid saying something like 'what'd he do this time.' I rushed in hoping to find some thing helpful for you and I found his phone still on his desk, so i grabbed it."

"Ok now we have his number which you STOLE and I'm going to get kill because of that. So what do you suggest we do with it? Wait until he figures it out and kill me?"

"Just text as a stranger and pretend to be some stranger texting him on accident."

"Oh and then what? Ask for his photo which I want really badly right now that we're talking about it, and 'oh boom here you go  creepy stranger I don't even know you but here's my photo so if you're a serial killer or something like that you'd know what I look like'."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Get out of this world right now."

"Calm down just trust me if it's Myungjun I'm sure he'd really do something stupid like that."

Jinwoo giving him a glare at the comment.

"I mean because he is so open-minded and um sociable with everyone. Please don't kill me."

".......No you're right I think he would actually do that. But wouldn't I turn into some creepy dude?"

*mumbling*"Aren't you one?", "Anyway just text him, people said that it's very easy to befriend him since he's cheerful and easy to talk with, just give it a try."

"I know right? He's so cheerful and charming and sweet and that honey voice and that small adorable body that would be perfect for cuddling, Isn't he great?"

"Ew, how about you stop crossing me out with those cheesy compliment and actually get yourself a date with Myungjun hyung?"

"But what if he dosn't know that it's me? Wait what if he knows that IT"S ME? no but then. Ahhh I don't know either way it doesn't work."

"No just think about it. if he likes you while yal are texting then he might like the real you too. Not that, that one is fake just hidden."

"On the other hand if he knows that it's me and I've been lying all this time then he'll hate the fake one too."

"Nah It'd be fine if it doesn't work out oh well we tried."

"You jerk what do you mean? You better take responsible this is my love life possibly even marriage."

"Fine whatever just try it."

Jinwoo was in deep thought about the situation when he was interupted by their maid calling them down for dinner. Minhyuk can already hear his stomach complaining. He rush down leaving Jinwoo again in deep thought once again trying to figure out his answer. After running all the way down to the first floor Minhyuk felt as if he had forgotten about something, no someone, Jinwoo.  Minhyuk ran all the way up again calling his hyung, though he know that Jinwoo can't hear a word with his mental state shutting down from the rest of the world. Minhyuk yelling and calling His hyung as loudly as he could hoping to bring his hyung back to reality, trying to catch his breath at the same time he ended up choking. But Minhyuk couldn't reach Jinwoo, nor is he planning on giving up. It was calling for him now 'hunger' he was willing to do anything just to get his bottom sitted on that soft chair in front of a feast. He went over pushing on Jinwoo's shoulder and when he didn't reply, Minhyuk gave his arm a punch while defending himself.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry hyung but can we go to dinner now? I'm like really hungry."

"Geez you can't even wait a bit? I'm having a really difficult time right now."

"Pleaseeeeeee"

"Fine I'm going down now geez."

The boys rushed down to keep Jinwoo's mom from having to wait too long for them, him and Minhyuk sat down at the table next to each other. Jinwoo was trying his best to not think about Myungjun at this time, but of course he failed to do just that and his mom ended up asking him what's wrong. It was awkward for him since he had no real answer, wait no he did just didn't know how to accurately answer her without shocking her. He was deep red which made his mom even more suspicious and curious at the situatio. They were all in awkward silent until Minhyuk jumps in to safe Jinwoo.

"It's nothing ma'am Hyung was just thinking about the homework we got today."

*suspiciously*"Oh is that so? Then why is he uhm I don't know blushing?"

"Uhhh this really cute girl in his class asked him for help on the homework, but he didn't have an definite answer for her so i guess he's embarrass?"

"Well Jinwoo I'm glad that you're helping out your classmates, it's ok to be wrong sometimes so don't worry too much about it, just try your best."

 ~~~~"Yes mom"

Mouthing to Minhyuk a 'thank you', he was totally stuck in the situation he couldn't think of any solution. Even though Minhyuk's answer was ridiculous since Jinwoo had never gotten an answer wrong when it comes to study but it safed him so oh well. They quickly finishes their dinner, wayyyy too quick to the point where Jinwoo was coughing on his food and Minhyuk almost suffocate himself, they ended up crying a little. They scared the death out of her but before she could said or ask anything they was already out of the dining room heading for Jinwoo's room.

Quickly locking the lock on his room, Jinwoo sat in his bed gesturing Minhyuk to come. Minhyuk gave him the number once more since he didn't safe it earlier he dial it in quickly, and froze as of what the next step is going to be.

"What should I say?"

"Start with hi or something."

"Right"

<Hey>

"Ok I said hi not hey do you want he help or not?"

"Just shush before i kick you out."

"How ungrateful!"

"Alright alright thank you very much your highness."

>Who is it?<

"Oh my gosh he replied what do I do?"

"Here give it to me."

<Hey Luna it's me JinJin can you send me a picture for the application you asked me to fill for you?>

>  Hey do your luna looks like this?<

Minhyuk looking over at Jinwoo giving him a smirk. The older was blushing tomato red now at the picture. He couldn't believe it Myungjun actually sent him a photo, not him but some stranger technically. But there it was his first not secretly taken photo. It looked ten times better than any photos that he had ever taken of Myungjun. And please not the glasses too, Myungjun had always manage to get his heart beating like crazy no matter what. But With Glasses? Jinwoo was sure instead of beating now his heart had stopped.He needs help real real real really badly. Minhyuk knew his hyung is helpless now so he continues to carry on the conversation for him. Coming back to reality now, now that he just noticed what Minhyuk had typed earlier. He stopped Minhyuk from typing any further.

"Wait You used my Stage name? That's risky!"

"Nah it's going to be alright since the school never calls us by our stage name cause we specifictly told them not to. And like the student council would even have a slightest bit of insterest in our little (not so little actually) underground performance."

They had been in a group called Astro for about three years now with 1 other member from a different school. The group contained mostly rapping and dancing, they were really popular but keeps it a secret and made sure that their fans from licking any information to the school, or they might even get kick out of school. For now though Minhyuk couldn't think of a name right away so he ended up just using their stage name instead.

<lol my mistake, wrong number sorry. But you should send strangers your picture since you're so cute.>

Minhyuk gaging at his own reply. He would never say something as cheesy as that. But if it was Jinwoo he Just might do.

"Am I right hyung?"

"I forbid you from calling him cute evr again. MY M-A-N!"

"Oh trust me I don't want him."

>don't flatter me oh gosh<

Jinwoo now snatching the phone out of Minhyuk hand a bit too eagerly.

<Hi im jinjin>

>Hello jinjin, myungjun<

<and the compliment was true i wasn't trying to flatter you or anything> 

>hehe ok thanks for the compliment then.<

*Blushing hard*

>I'm sorry jinjin I wish we could talk more but it's time for me to sleep<

<Wait we can talk again right?>

>Sure, goodnight see you tomorrow<

<Yeah goodnight>

"You are very welcome hyung."

"Oh my gosh thank you Minhyuk. I knew you were would be so heartless and abandon me through hard times."

"That's not what you said two hours ago though."

"Sorry"

"Whatever I'm staying over till my parents get back I don't want to be alone in that big house so imma take to guest room like usual."

"K bye"

"Oh no sweet goodnight like Myungjun Hyung?"

"I hope that you have a godly sleep and dreams about rainbows and unicorns my queen."*rolling his eyes*

" Well thank you slave."

"Why you"

Dashing out before Jinwoo's thrown pillow could hit him. Jinwoo was now pissed off again when he thought of what Minhyuk had done for him and about Myungjun especially Myungjun. He just couldn't keep his happiness in anymore and just sink into a deep sleep with a smile on his face.   

 

 

 

 


End file.
